Coming Home
by mrsivyslash
Summary: Plena véspera de Natal, nada poderia ser mais contraditório para o reencontro de Damien e Pip, após anos sem se ver. Ambos não poderiam ser mais diferentes, carreiras diferentes e visões de mundo diferentes. Apesar disso, Pip era o único que entedia Damien, era o único permitido a fazer parte daquela complexa personalidade que pertencia ao ser mais imparcial da face da terra.
1. Londres

**COMING HOME**

_by stonexparker_

**Londres  
><strong>

O avião da companhia aérea British Airlines pousou sem problemas ou qualquer tipo de dificuldade em solo britânico pontualmente – sem surpresas quanto à isso – às 9 horas da noite. O Heathrow Airport, principal aeroporto de Londres, estava costumeiramente lotado. Naquela em especial, no entanto, podia se ver um público particularmente específico. Não havia mais do que cem pessoas, em sua maioria meninas a partir de 15 anos, esperando ansiosamente no portão de desembarque internacional. Os seguranças do aeroporto, já sabendo do que se tratava, davam uma atenção especial àquela área. Não que fosse haver algum tipo de alvoroço envolvendo gritos de adolescentes, mas o tumulto seria inevitável de qualquer forma.

Todos vestiam preto e usavam camisetas da banda "Praise Satan", e era exatamente por isso que estavam lá: os músicos da não tão famosa banda de heavy metal estavam no vôo que acabara de chegar. A verdade é que bandas de heavy metal, especialmente as dedicadas às músicas mais pesadas do gênero black e death metal, não eram muito populares na América, mas faziam um sucesso significativo no Reino Unido e no norte da Europa.

As garotas esperavam ansiosas pelo vocalista, Damien Thorn, o preferido de 9 entre 10 garotas. Adorado pelos rapazes também, tanto pelo talento vocal quanto pela atitude. Era de longe um dos caras mais sombrios que o mundo da música já havia visto. O que chamava a atenção era justamente o fato disso ser algo natural dele, ele não se forçava para parecer nada e nem fazia questão de estar na mídia o tempo todo cercado de excentricidades. Ele era daquele jeito mesmo, o dia todo, era ele mesmo 100% do tempo. Os fãs o adoravam por isso.

Assim que liberada a saída do avião, ele seguiu com o resto da banda para as esteiras a fim de pegarem suas malas. Os olhares curiosos já não o incomodavam mais. Ele tinha os cabelos negros compridos, abaixo da altura do ombro, lisos e usava cavanhaque. Estava com 25 anos e tinha a banda desde adolescente. Idas e vindas de membros, mas mantinha desde a formação inicial o mesmo baixista e o mesmo baterista. Segundo ele, guitarristas são difíceis, pois são sempre muito arrogantes.

Respirou fundo ao ver a multidão formada esperando por eles, sua mala foi uma das primeiras, era pequena, nunca viajava com muita bagagem porque estava sempre na estrada, sempre em hotéis e, agora especificamente, estava em sua terra natal. Ele não tinha muita paciência para lidar com os fãs, isso era verdade, mas sabia que eles eram a razão de estar onde estava e do dinheiro que estava ganhando. Tinha que apreciar quem ouvia sua música, mas não tinha nada muito além disso para oferecer.

John Stinson, ou Johnny Thunder, como gostava de ser chamado, tinha o baixo nas costas e seguiu Damien até a saída das esteiras. Acompanhados por dois seguranças, um produtor e o empresário, eles atravessaram a porta e imediatamente foram cercados por fãs que estavam ávidos com seus celulares tirando fotos, fazendo vídeos e muitos tinham canetas em mãos, queriam autógrafos obviamente. Alguns traziam o último CD da banda em mãos para que fosse autografado por eles, alguns pediram os autógrafos no corpo – inclusive uma das meninas pediu para que Damien assinasse do lado esquerdo do peito dela, que na verdade estava mais para seio esquerdo. O moreno algo, magro, de cabelos compridos sorriu de canto um pouco constrangido porque não havia dúvidas que aquela garota era menor de idade.

Bratt Adams, o baterista da Praise Satan apareceu minutos depois, era o mais atencioso e ficou um pouco mais de tempo batendo papo com os fãs. Damien foi o primeiro a se livrar do tumulto, entrou no táxi e rumou para a casa em South Kensington. Estava tão cansado que, mesmo sabendo que teria fãs na portaria de um dos prédios mais luxuosos do bairro, ele não iria atender ninguém, pelo menos não aquele dia.

Estava em turnê pela Europa e tinha acabado de voltar da Noruega, onde fizeram dois shows em Oslo. Era época de Natal e ele sabia o que isso significaria: ver a família e ter que aguentar todos os julgamentos de como parecia, como se vestia, sobre o que cantava e toda aquela ladainha que ouvia há dez anos. Seus pais eram separados desde que Damien era criança, mas seu pai casou-se novamente na época em que passaram a infância de Damien nos Estados Unidos – mais precisamente em South Park, no Colorado.

Apesar de ter estudado lá apenas até acabar o Ensino Fundamental, foi tempo suficiente para que seu pai começasse o inferno que havia se tornado a vida de Damien: ele havia se casado com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a mãe adotiva de Pip Pirrup, uma inglesa viúva que também passou alguns anos morando na América.

Apesar de não ver Pip com frequência, as comparações eram sempre bastante ressaltadas pelas tias de Pip, irmãs de sua mãe, e até mesmo pelo próprio pai de Damien, que havia se tornado um legítimo lorde inglês, apesar de ser do norte do Texas. Todo final de ano, tinha que escutar que Pip tinha feito isso, tinha feito aquilo, estudado não sei o que, falava não sei quantos idiomas e aqueles blá blá blás que ele já estava tão acostumado a ouvir que, só de pensar a respeito, já estava cansado. Acabou criando uma certa implicância com o próprio Pip, apesar dele não ter culpa nenhuma do que seus parentes falavam.

O fato é que nos últimos anos ele não via Pip, pois o loiro não aparecia para o Natal. Se não estava totalmente enganado, fazia por volta de 5 anos que não o via. Não tinha certeza do motivo, mas sempre tinha a ver com trabalho. O loiro alto era um famoso e bem sucedido artista plástico e fotógrafo. Morava em Paris mas viaja o mundo durante o ano todo, tinha galerias de arte nas mais variadas capitais europeias.

Mas naquele momento ele estava sem cabeça para pensar em como lidaria com sua família durante a próxima semana natalina que se aproximava. Apesar de odiar estar ali, vinha do mesmo jeito. Não que ele fosse admitir, mas sempre procurava a aprovação de seu pai e todo ano tinha uma certa esperança que aquilo acontecesse.

- Pois é, a inauguração da galeria foi linda. - A mãe de Pip, Aurelia Pirrup, falava orgulhosa do filho para suas duas irmãs que pareciam interessadíssimas no assunto. - Estivemos em Helsinki para a festa de inauguração. Cidade linda, pessoas muito discretas... Sabe como são os finlandeses. - Damien ouviu o comentário e sorriu de canto para si mesmo da varanda. Sabia muito bem como eram os finlandeses sim, estivera lá na capital do país naquele ano e fora um dos melhores shows da banda... E uma das melhores noites de sexo que já teve.

- E finalmente poderemos vê-lo presente no natal esse ano. - O pai de Damien se aproximou da esposa com a informação. Damien, que antes estava ouvindo a conversa meio que sem querer e com pouquíssimo interesse, agora passou virou-se para a porta aberta da sala e franziu o cenho.

- Dessa vez ele conseguiu vir? Mas que notícia maravilhosa! - A irmã mais velha de Aurelia dizia com genuína alegria. Elizabeth gostava muito de seu sobrinho.

- Ouviu isso, Damien? - Ele ouviu a voz de seu pai agora olhando pra ele, percebendo que ele prestava atenção na conversa. O moreno alto que tinha os cabelos esvoaçando na varanda pelo vento frio não respondeu. - Finalmente vai poder ver seu irmão.

- Ele não é meu irmão. - A resposta foi quase um cuspe. - Que nojo, pai. - Ele realmente não conseguia se imaginar naquela posição com Phillip. Percebeu a cara feia de seu pai e simplesmente lhe deu as costas, dando mais um trago no cigarro, o último antes de voltar pra dentro de casa fechando a porta da varanda.

- Ele sempre pergunta muito de você, Damien. - Aurelia foi quem disse quando o músico com delineador preto jogou-se no sofá. - Quando foi a última vez que o viu?

- Não faço ideia. - Ele respondeu naturalmente, mas pareceu mal criado meio que sem qerer. - Estou sempre muito ocupado, sabe. - Ele ironizou. - Tenho shows ao redor do mundo, estou sempre em turnê, estou sempre compondo e gravando... Sabe, eu trabalho tanto quanto ele.

- Mas claro, aquela música agressiva e odiosa. - Foi a vez da irmã do meio de Aurelia se manisfestar, Clarice.

- Se tivesse escutado a música, saberia que não é disso que se trata. - Damien poderia ficar ofendido, mas já estava tão acostumado com aquela família inglesa pomposa criticando sua arte, que sequer se dava ao trabalho de ficar incomodado.

- Escutar? Aquela barulheira? - Ela respondeu sem cerimônias, bufou revirando os olhos. Damien olhou com severa desaprovação, mas entrava ano e saia ano, as conversas não mudavam. E a última coisa que ele iria fazer era se preocupar com a opinião de três velhas ricas que só sabiam falar de opera e novela.

- Damien. - Seu pai deixou as mulheres conversando e veio perto do filho, sentando-se ao lado dele, numa poltrona de veludo verde musgo. - Você poderia ao menos usar roupas adequadas para a ocasião. - Seu pai tentou não parecer muito agressivo, mas seus olhos julgadores pouco conseguiram esconder. Damien vestia um jeans surrado que já fora escuro um dia não fosse o fato de estar incrivelmente desbotado. A camiseta preta era de gola rolê, de lã, também preta e a jaqueta de couro estava aberta, coberta por alguns zípers prateados.

- Na verdade, acho que você quis dizer "Damien, por que não usa as mesmas roupas engomadinhas que 'seu irmão'?" - Ele disse a última frase com asco na voz. - Pai, esse é meu jeito de vestir e não sou mais criança ou adolescente pra você ter que me passar sermão sobre isso.

- Exatamente, você é um adulto, com barba na cara. - Jason Thorn mostrou-se agora frustrado com o filho. - Precisa se livrar dessa fase adolescente com músicas pesadas, cabelos compridos... Pelo amor de Deus, Damien. Todo ano temos essa mesma conversa, é cansativo.

- Acredite, pai... - Ele começou em resposta, jogando os cabelos para trás e ajeitando-se no sofá. - Também estou ficando muito cansado disso. - Seu olhar era fixo nos olhos do pai.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns breves segundos e, naquele meio tempo, Damien praticamente pensou em simplesmente levantar-se dali e ir embora. Ao mesmo tempo que saberia que sua noite dali em diante, naquela véspera de Natal, seria ainda pior no momento em que Phillip colocasse os pés naquela casa. Eles todos praticamente o cercariam, ele seria o assunto da noite, o centro das atenções. Lembrava-se bem daqueles cabelos loiros claros, cobertos sempre por uma boina. O garoto andava muito bem vestido, desde criança quando se conheceram. Ele tinha aquele sorriso simpático, que fazia você querer conversar com ele. Os lábios rosados contrastando com as bochechas quando estava frio, o vento ás vezes agredia sua pele branca.

Mas antes de levantar-se do sofá para pegar uma dose de uísque, tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente. Mas, como diziam por aí, o cérebro era uma vadia sem escrúpulos. Ficou um pouco apreensivo de saber que veria Phillip naquela noite, depois de tantos anos.

Serviu-se da bebida sem gelo mesmo, tomou uma dose de uma vez e sentiu a bebida esquentar seu peito e sua garganta. Era como se aquele calor do álcool o acalmasse por um momento.

- Damien. - Aurelia se aproximou de seu enteado com o celular em mãos, parecia que tinha acabado de falar com alguém. - O que acha de ir buscar Philip do aeroporto? - Ela sorria animada, parecia que esperava que Damien dissesse algo como "sim, por favor, não vejo a hora de encontrá-lo!", mas óbvio que aquilo sequer lhe passou pela cabeça. Ele continuou inexpressivo quanto àquele pedido.

- Posso pedir a um dos meus seguranças para fazer isso. - Ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio, afinal, ele já estava ligeiramente acostumado a ter pessoas fazendo coisas pra ele.

- Claro que não, Damien! - Ela cutucou o ombro dele, como se falasse com uma criança birrenta. - É véspera de Natal! Ao menos tenha a decência de deixar seus seguranças com suas famílias, que tipo de pessoa é você? - Ela franzia o cenho realmente revoltada com a situação. Damien tinha que admitir que ela estava certa. - Além do mais, vocês eram tão próximos quando criança, acho que ele vai gostar da surpresa de ver que é você quem o está esperando.

Damien suspirou. Gostava daquela mulher mais do que de seu próprio pai. Ela se esforçava demais, mas tinha um bom coração, prova disso era a adoção de Pip, que sempre cuidou e o educou como se tivesse mesmo saído de dentro dela. Não queria fazer aquilo, sentia-se incomodado, intimidado, mas jamais admitiria isso. Todos aqueles anos longe do garoto loiro meio que o fizera pensar nele como uma pessoa distante, uma pessoa que não conhecia mais.

- Certo, eu vou. - Ele respondeu desconfortável, não queria ir, mas não tinha uma boa desculpa para negar aquele pedido. Além do mais, tinha que admitir que estava um pouco curioso para ver Phillip.

- Ótimo, Damien! - Ela sorriu aberto em resposta e lhe deu um abraço um pouco desajeitado, visto que ele era muito mais alto que ela. De longe viu que seu pai sorria discretamente também.

- Que horas ele chega? - Ele perguntou sem muita emoção, tateando as chaves do carro no bolso do jeans. - É véspera de Natal, o trânsito deve estar um pouco caótico essa hora. E não quero nem pensar no aeroporto. - Ele dizia meio que resmungando, dando-se conta de que seria mais estressante do que ele pensava.

- Acho melhor sair agora. - Clarice foi quem disse, animada também, mal podia esperar para ver seu sobrinho. - Até que você chegue lá, será um longo caminho.

- O voo dele está previsto para pousar em uma hora. - Aurelia respondeu. - Acho também que é uma boa ideia que você vá agora.

- Certo. - Damien segurava as chaves da BMW preta em mãos e, um pouco nervoso, alisava o chaveiro da marca. - Pode me mandar uma mensagem com o número do portão que ele vai desembarcar, qual o número do voo também caso haja imprevistos. - Ele checou o celular pra ver a hora e se teria bateria o suficiente. Nem lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que carregou o aparelho. Mas tudo parecia em ordem.

- Pode deixar, dirija com segurança. - Ela disse num tom materno quando Damien atravessou a sala rumo à saída. - Tome cuidado, Damien. - Ela reforçou ouvindo um "tá bom, tá" mal criado do enteado.

Ela não via o filho há quase seis meses, embora sempre se falassem por Skype e pelo telefone. Estava tão feliz que iria vê-lo naquela noite que sabia que nada poderia estragar sua alegria. Gostava muito de Damien, embora soubesse que ele era um pouco difícil, temperamental e totalmente imprevisível. Por determinados momentos quando criança, ele era muito próximo de Pip e isso a deixava um tanto quanto aliviada. Era uma mãe um pouco superprotetora e sabia que seu filho sofria na escola por ser "o garoto estrangeiro" e não tinha amigos, apesar de se esforçar para criar laços com os colegas. Damien foi seu único amigo por todo o Ensino Fundamental. E, igualmente para Damien, Pip foi seu único amigo. Ele também não era aceito por seus colegas e Aurelia sabia que ele sentia-se sozinho por ter perdido a mãe cedo e seu pai não sabia muito bem como lidar com tudo. Eram dois seres humanos completamente diferentes, Pip e Damien, que tinham apenas o sentimento de rejeição em comum e, por um tempo, isso foi a cola, o elo que os manteve unidos.

Quando chegaram no Ensino Médio, Aurelia tomou uma decisão que talvez marcou Pip para sempre quando o afastou de Damien: colocou Phillip para estudar num colégio interno na Suíça, onde o ensino era de qualidade superior a qualquer escola americana. No início, Pip não queria ir, queria ficar perto de seu melhor amigo, mas não queria contrariar a mãe, que estava mais preocupada com seu futuro. Por um lado, ela fez a coisa certa, hoje Phillip era dono de uma carga intelectual de dar inveja a qualquer um. O que facilitou sua decisão foi justamente se envolver com o pai de Damien que, pelo fato dos garotos estarem sempre juntos, facilitou a aproximação. Passou a ver o assunto como "família", sabia que isso ainda seria capaz de mantê-los unidos, se fizessem parte do mesmo grupo familiar.

Mas ela estava errada. Muito errada. Quando Damien soube que Pip iria embora – e o _timing_ não pdoeria ser pior, já que era a fase em que estavam entrando na adolescência – ele ficou arrasado. Ficou o primeiro ano do Ensino Médio completamente sozinho, não tinha amigos, por mais que às vezes tentasse uma aproximação com o grupo de garotos populares da escola – Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny – mas sempre sem sucesso, especialmente por causa de Cartman, que sempre que tinha chance, o rechaçava e fazia algum tipo de piada com ele.

Isso mudou quando Damien começou a passar muito tempo em frente ao computador – funcionava mais como uma fuga mesmo. Conheceu bandas com a qual se identificou, pessoas que sentiam as mesmas coisas que ele e quando ficou totalmente paralisado a primeira vez que ouviu Bruce Dickinson cantar "Fear of the Dark". Decidiu que era aquilo que queria fazer, cantar. Começou a compôr quando tinha quinze anos, sentia-se aliviado pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado no Ensino Médio, conseguia, através da música, se expressar, dizer o que sentia, o que pensava, como se sentia nas mais diversas situações e, então, montou sua primeira banda na escola com garotos mais velhos: Michael, Pete, Henrietta e Firkle, os garotos góticos de South Park.

Michael era o vocalista originalmente, mas quando saiu para fazer faculdade em outra cidade, Damien assumiu os vocais da banda. Faziam covers e tocavam músicas autorais. A banda ia bem, sempre arrumavam alguns lugares para tocar de graça no começo ou aceitavam lanche como pagamento. Henrietta era a tecladista, mas também deixou a banda para fazer faculdade, foi a segunda a sair. Seguida de Pete e, por último, Firkle.

Damien já tinha decidido fazer aquilo profissionalmente. Foi quando começou a entrar em contato com pessoas na internet, interessadas em formar uma banda. Seu pai, na época, pedia que ele esquece "aquela bobagem toda" - nas exatas palavras dele – e focasse nos estudos. Muitas vezes, Aurelia ofereceu a mesma oportunidade à Damien de se juntar a Pip na escola em Aiglon College, em Genebra, um conceituado internato com um rigor educacional que Damien jamais conseguiria lidar. No último ano, no entanto, para preparar sua entada na universidade, ela novamente ofereceu a Damien que se juntasse a Pip. Novamente, uma recusa, para a total decepção de seu pai.

Não dava pra dizer que Damien nunca tinha ido à faculdade, ele frequentou a Sputh Park College por cerca de dois anos, estudava Inglês e Literatura. Gostava da área, o ajudava a compôr e estudou um pouco de História também. Nunca se formou e largou os estudos no momento em que sua banda começou a decolar, sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Seu pai, obviamente, na época estava à beira de um colapso, pois Damien parecia não elvar nada a sério e só fazia o que bem entendia. Seu pai tentou de todas as formas pedir, implorar, chantagear para que ele não largasse os estudos, mas ele sequer cogitou qualquer possibilidade que fosse contra o que queria. Assinou contrato com uma gravadora pequena e sua banda começou a fazer shows de abertura para várias bandas famosas. Foi nessa época que teve a oportunidade de criar laços, fazer contatos e aprender cada vez mais sobre o mundo da música e um pouco sobre como o showbusiness funcionava. Era amigo íntimo de grandes figuras como James Hetfield, Gene Simmons, Danny Filth, Steve Harris e, seu grande ídolo, o vocalista da banda norueguesa Dimmu Borgir, Shagrath.

Apesar de todos os conflitos e todas as dificuldades, não havia sombra de dúvidas que o sucesso de Damien se dava por um único motivo: sua própria determinação. Não lembrava de ter recebido apoio de ninguém próximo, de ninguém da sua família. As pessoas poderiam até considerá-lo amargo, depressivo, arrogante e até mesmo reservado, que não deixava ninguém se aproximar, mas tinha motivos o suficiente para não confiar e não gostar de pessoas. Passou a infância toda sendo acusado de ser o "anti-cristo", de ser satanista, de ser "filho do demônio" que chegou ao ponto de acreditar naquilo. Não tinha religião, não gostava de conversar sobre suas emoções e quase sempre respondia conversas com sarcasmos e ironias profundas.

Damien não era uma pessoa má, não tinha sangue do capeta dentro de si: era pura e simplesmente uma pessoa triste, sentia-se deslocado e rejeitado. E o pior de tudo era saber que ele jamais se colocou nessa posição, foi sempre algo imposto pela sociedade em que vivia.

Passou a vida inteira buscando aceitação e, quando finalmente encontrou, sentiu escorrer-lhe pelos dedos quando foi parar em alguma escola idiota na porra da Suíça.

Antes de sair do carro quando o estacionou no aeroporto, ele colocou os cabelos dentro de uma touca preta, tanto para se proteger do frio, quanto para evitar que talvez alguém o reconhecesse. Enrolou o cachecol no pescoço cobrindo o queixo e parte da boca. Tentava esconder-se o máximo que conseguia, a última coisa que precisava era fãs e fotógrafos ao redor dele, causando tumulto dando trabalho à segurança do aeroporto em plena véspera de Natal. Queria apenas que Pip chegasse logo, entrasse no carro e ele poderia acabar logo com aquilo.

Quando chegou, obviamente atrasado pelo trânsito apressado nas ruas de Londres, ele percebeu que o voo de Phillip já havia pousado. Disse algum palavrão mentalmente, sabia o quanto aquele garoto poderia ser chato com pontualidade devido ao fato dele ter vindo de onde veio. O músico andava a passos largos em busca do número de portão de desembarque que havia checado na mensagem de sua madrasta. Ele respirou fundo enquanto centenas de pessoas andavam pra cima e pra baixo naquele lugar completamente lotado, odiava que tocassem muito nele, mas os esbarrões eram inevitáveis, especialmente porque estava andando de contra o fluxo de pessoas.

Olhava as placas com os números, tinha memorizado o número do voo mas não conseguia encontrar nada naquele lugar imenso. Odiava o Heathrow mais do que qualquer coisa, talvez odiasse tanto quando o JKF, em Nova York. Eram os aeroportos mais lotados e se tinha coisa que ele detestava era estar no meio de pessoas esbarrando nele.

Então, parou de repente. O Terminal 5 estava bem ali. A tela mostrava a hora que o avião havia saído de Berlim e aterrizado em Londres, já fazia cerca de meia hora que o avião estava em solo e, dessa vez, o palavrão que disse em sua cabeça apenas foi muito mais feio que o primeiro. Tinha andado tanto que sentia calor, estava a ponto de começar a suar e não teve escolha: tirou o cachecol e a touca. Seus olhos negros, ávidos como os de uma águia, procurava o artista plástico no meio de tantas pessoas com pressa, querendo desesperadamente deixar aquele lugar por motivos natalinos óbvios.

Foi então que o viu.

Phillip segurava sua mala preta de rodinhas num canto mais tranquilo do aeroporto. Ele estava simplesmente impecavelmente vestido, para total obviedade do planeta terra. Os cabelos loiros parcialmente escondidos por um chapéu preto discreto, Damien andava devagar em direção a ele, queria parecer casual. Percebeu que os cabelos dele estavam mais compridos, apesar do corte não ser rebelde, os fios estavam longos a ponto de cobrir suas orelhas. O loiro igualmente olhava por todos os lados como se procurasse por alguém, claramente tinha sido avisado que alguém o buscaria no aeroporto.

Pip vestia vestia calças pretas e sapatos alinhados na mesma cor. Damien não evitou de imaginar quanto aquele sapato deveria ter custado. Sentiu-se inevitavelmente constrangido ao lembrar-se que usava bostas bastas de combate, pesadas. Certamente um contraste absurdo poderia ser visto nos pés de ambos quando eles andassem lado a lado. Não soube dizer o que Pip vestia por baixo daquele sobretudo preto de botões duplos da mesma cor, mas conforme se aproximava, percebia que ele facilmente poderia ser escolhido como o homem mais bonito daquele aeroporto.

Damien estava agora há menos de cinco passos de onde o loiro estava. O vocalista sentia-se incrivelmente inseguro, nervoso. Nem quando sua banda abriu o show do Kiss em Amsterdã, quando sua banda ainda mal começava a ganhar fama, ele ficou tão nervoso quanto estava naquele momento. Já não sorria não sabia há quantos anos, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram e Phillip quase gargalhou de felicidade ao vê-lo, ele não aguentou. Abriu o maior sorriso que se era possível ver em Damien, seus dentes brancos e alinhados quase reluziram ao ver o mesmo sorriso aberto em Phillip, que colocou o celular no bolso de qualquer jeito e abraçou Damien numa felicidade que mal conseguia conter.

- Não acredito nisso. - Foram as primeiras palavras de Pip perto do ouvido do outro, que tentava abraçá-lo com naturalidade, mas como não fazia muito aquilo, parecia um pouco perdido sobre onde colocar os braços.

- Desculpe o atraso. - Damien respondeu quando o loiro desvencilhou-se dele. - Está uma loucura nas ruas e aqui também... Você sabe... - Ele tentava explicar o óbvio, mas Pip não parecia nenhum pouco incomodado com aquilo.

- Imagine, Damien. Não se preocupe com isso. - Pip ainda sorria tocando o ombro do moreno alto, tinham a mesma altura. - Como está? Não acredito que fizeram você vir. - Ele riu de imaginar sua mãe pedindo a ele que viesse buscá-lo e, no fundo, sabia que Damien certamente havia feito birra antes de vir. - Seu cabelo está enorme. - Ele riu acariciando discretamente os fios longos que caíam nos ombros do outro.

- Acho que quanto a isso posso dizer o mesmo. - Damien permitiu-se uma brincadeira mais suave. Enterrou as mãos nos bolsos, estava inquieto, não sabia direito como se comportar e, pela primeira vez em anos, parecia se importar muito com aquilo. Pip riu da brincadeira e os dois começaram a andar a fim de deixar o aeroporto o mais rápido possível.

Phillip realmente estava chocado – de maneira positiva – ao ver o outro ali. Pensou consigo que todo e qualquer esforço para estar ali no Natal tinha valido a pena. O que Damien não sabia era que ele era o real motivo de Pip estar ali.

Ele andava ao lado de Damien no aeroporto, por vezes atrás dele, já que as pessoas esbarravam e o empurravam, ele não tinha o mesmo porte de aço e a cara feia e sem paciência de Damien. Olhava de canto e percebia que algumas pessoas faziam questão de desviar dele, com um certo receio que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa. Pip sorriu ao pensar naquilo. Pensou em puxar conversa enquanto andavam, mas devido ao barulho de conversas, até mesmo aviões chegando e pessoas nos auto-falantes anunciando voos o impediam de tentar falar qualquer coisa.

Por um momento Damien achou que realmente estava com sorte, estavam andando há alguns minutos e ele já podia ver a saída do aeroporto, e ninguém o interrompeu com pedidos de autógrafos, fotos ou com perguntas do tipo "você é aquele cantor daquela banda?" Mas ele realmente falou cedo demais. Na saída mesmo, um dos valetes que estacionavam os carros o reconheceu imediatamente.

- Cara, eu sou muito seu fã! - Os olhos deles brilhavam ao ver Damien ali apenas pedindo numa prece silenciosa para um Deus no qual não acreditava, que ele falasse mais baixo e não atraísse atenção de mais ninguém. Em vão, claro.

- Muito obrigado. - Ele respondeu e Pip olhou de canto, relativamente orgulhoso do outro.

- Cara, posso tirar uma foto? - E no momento que o homem disse isso, sentiu todas as câmeras dos outros celulares de quem estava ao redor percebendo de quem se tratava. Aos poucos uma roda de pessoas os cercou. Damien queria dizer não, que não tinha tempo para aquilo, trocou olhares com Pip como quem pedia que fosse compreensivo, mas o loiro nem de longe parecia incomodado com a tietagem.

- Claro. - Damien respondeu automaticamente e posicionou-se ao lado do homem que sacou o celular e apontou a câmera para ambos. Damien simplesmente tinha aquela cara de paisagem, mas o fã estava muito empolgado, fez uma careta para a foto e não demorou mais que dois segundos para focar e apertar o botão.

- Obrigado mesmo, Damien! Você é um grande vocalista, sou fã do Praise Satan desde que vocês começaram! Eu ouvia as músicas na internet. - Ele dizia empolgado e Damien ouvia pacientemente enquanto colocava os cabelos de volta dentro da touca e arrumava o cachecol. Havia aprendido sua lição, não os tiraria mais mesmo que estivesse suando em bicas.

- Fico feliz em saber, obrigada pelo apoio. - Era a resposta automática dele quando os fãs começavam a falar o quanto eram fiéis e acompanhavam tudo "desde o começo". - Feliz Natal. - Ele encerrou o encontro ouvindo um "pra você também" do homem que ainda sorria em êxtase, certamente tinha sido seu presente na ocasião. Damien pensou no quanto ele deveria estar feliz por ter caído para trabalhar na noite de natal. Permitiu-se ficar um pouco feliz por fazer alguém feliz naquela noite. Nada que ele fosse, claro, demonstrar ou dizer. Essas coisas, ele só guardava para si.

Ele e Pip retomaram o ritmo da caminhada até o carro de Damien. O músico abriu o porta malas para que Pip colocasse sua bagagem.

- Aquilo foi muito legal da sua parte. - Pip disse ainda sorrindo feliz, ele estava com Damien afinal de contas depois de não-sei-quantos anos, era Natal e ele finalmente estava em casa.

- Ossos do ofício. - O moreno alto respondeu um pouco apático ao fechar o porta-malas e entrar no carro acompanhado do artista plástico.

- Toda essa atenção... Imagino como deve ser bom. - Pip disse e Damien não sabia nem por onde começar a dizer o quanto aquilo não era tão bom quanto parecia. Dez anos vivendo daquele jeito poderiam facilmente encher o saco de qualquer um que fosse louco pela fama.

- Tem suas vantagens e desvantagens. - Ele disse por fim quando ambos colocaram o cinto de segurança e seguiram para fora do estacionamento do aeroporto.

Pip olhou o homem ao seu lado por alguns segundos enquanto ele concentrava-se em não bater o carro em meio há tantos outros. Estava genuinamente feliz em vê-lo apesar de não tinha sombra de dúvidas que aquele homem tinha mudado muito com o tempo. Claro que aquela criança constantemente com raiva e com uma necessidade quase insana de ser aceita ainda estava ali. O que Phillip não conseguia entender era como ele conseguia ser tão intenso e ir de um extremo a outro, sem conseguir achar o equilíbrio.

Quando criança e adolescente, ele tinha seu jeito de pedir por atenção, geralmente sendo malvado na escola e malcriado com quem tentava colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça. Queria 'enfiar goela abaixo' do sistema toda aquela agressividade, aquela intensidade com que sentia tudo e maximizava geralmente o que era ruim. E, agora, anos depois, ele tinha toda a atenção do mundo – literalmente –, fazia o que queria e conseguia se expressar através de sua música e, principalmente mais do que isso, se fazia ouvido. Ele não simplesmente passava para o papel o que sentia, ele conseguia a façanha de atingir pessoas, encontrar seus pares e perceber que ele não estava sozinho naquela forma de pensar.

E ainda assim, ele parecia infeliz, insatisfeito.

Phillip não entendia e sentia-se mal por isso, afinal, por anos ele havia sido a única pessoa que Damien confiava e podia ser ele mesmo. Dizer o que pensava sabendo que seria apoiado, confortado e amado independente de estar certo ou não. Pip estava lá por ele e isso o acalmava, o tornava uma pessoa melhor.

Mas Pip não estava mais lá há um bom tempo. E o silencio no carro agora que seguiam para casa era a prova disso. Por um momento, sentia-se intruso se perguntasse qualquer coisa ao outro, como se não tivesse o direito de saber. Mais do que isso, saberia que Damien daria respostas ensaiadas a qualquer pergunta. Se perguntasse como ele estava, como estava a carreira, o que tinha feito, quais seus projetos, sabia que provavelmente o músico daria as mesmas respostas que daria a um repórter durante uma entrevista qualquer para revista ou para TV.

Resolveu não dizer nada. Especialmente porque agora Damien havia ligado o som do carro e, coincidentemente, Bruce Dickinson com seu Iron Maiden cantavam "_Coming Home_", talvez inconscientemente dando as boas vindas a Pip, já que a banda era de fato uma conterrânea.


	2. Helsinki

**HELSINKI**

Quase ninguém sabia, mas o verão finlandês era tão magnífico quanto o inverno. Como os próprios nativos do país diziam: era uma explosão de verde. Todas as árvores renasciam, os arbustos, as flores, era como se toda a vida morta pelo inverno, revidasse da maneira mais bonita que conseguia. A cada ano, não importava há quantos anos se morasse lá, era possível continuar se deslumbrando a cada verão.

Pip ficou na capital finlandesa durante os meses de junho e julho – para sua sorte, pois eram considerados os meses mais bonitos do ano em Helsinki. Estava abrindo sua galeria de arte no centro da cidade, estava animado pelo fato de ter conseguido uma sala de exposição próxima ao Museu de Arte Moderna da Finlândia.

Ele estava mais do que no auge de sua carreira, vendia quadros a preços inacreditáveis e a crítica especializada não fazia outra coisa que não fosse elogiá-lo. Por ter se formado na École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-Arts, em Paris, ele pintava quadros com forte influência renascentista, vinda da Grécia e de Roma. Era exigente com seu próprio trabalho e, com exceção de alguns assistentes que teve, nunca realmente admitia, mas eram raras as vezes em que ele estava 100% satisfeito com o que tinha feito. Ele sempre achava que poderia fazer melhor.

Ele estava prestes a inaugurar sua galeria. Em alguns minutos, pessoas começariam a chegar, repórteres e muitos críticos foram convidados. Sua mãe viria também e alguns amigos parisienses, cidade onde atualmente tinha comprado sua casa.

O loiro bonito e extremamente bem vestido respirou fundo e autorizou que a entrada fosse liberada aos convidados. Os garçons começaram a servir champanhe, canapés, uísque e alguns tipos de vinho branco. Em uma sala separada haviam mariscos e outras bebidas, como vodca finlandesa e russa, _riisipiirakat –_ um pequeno bolo feito com arroz, típico da culinária finlandesa.

Ele tentava dar atenção a todos os convidados, sempre muito educado e prestativo, calava os grupos quando começava a falar das inspirações para suas obras, geralmente as pessoas ficavam bastante admiradas em saber que um homem como ele, tão jovem, pudesse ser tão inteligente, possuir tanto conhecimento, sem falar em seu talento inquestionável. Bastava uma olhada para sua principal obra-prima, que ele chamava de _"Ses Yeux"_ - um quadro grande com dois olhos negros enormes, exibindo chamas vermelhas e alaranjadas dentro. Ainda não tinha sido avaliado, pois ele relutava em vender, tinha um apreço especial por aquele quadro. Ricaços excêntricos do mundo inteiro já haviam oferecido verdadeiras fortunas por aquele quadro, mas Phillip sequer titubeava: era sempre "não está à venda".

Ele agora encarava o quadro acompanhado de Eloah, sua melhor amiga da faculdade. Chegaram a dividir um apartamento quando ele descobriu que ela estava passando dificuldades financeiras. Ela só aceitou porque sabia que Pip passa há uns bons quilômetros de ser heterossexual.

- Vai me contar um dia sobre ele? - Ela perguntou tomando um gole de sua champanhe. Tinha um coque simples, mas muito elegante nos cabelos castanhos claros. Um vestido preto básico, justo até o joelho, com decote quadrado e alças grossas. A corrente de prata fina segurava um pequeno rubi em corte diamante.

- Não tem nada pra contar. - Pip sorria de canto olhando para o quadro, não querendo exatamente falar a respeito. Gostava de deixar as pessoas pensando, imaginando o mistério que rondava ali. A única coisa que tinham certeza é que não era um par de olhos qualquer.

- Philip, qual é! - Ela sorriu e Pip já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela já tinha tentado fazê-lo falar, e ele sempre mudava de assunto.

- É sério, acho que as pessoas gostam de ver quadros e criar uma história sobre eles. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso tímido, quase contido. - Tive apenas uma boa inspiração. E saiu algo... bonito. - Ele falou pausadamente e Eloah teve certeza que não se tratava somente daquilo. O olhar do loiro alto era apaixonado demais para ser apenas uma "boa inspiração". - Vou pegar uma bebida. Pra ser sincero, estou louco para experimentar a vodca daqui. - Ele não tratou apenas de mudar de assunto rápido, mas também de sair de fininho. Eloah apenas riu assentindo com a cabeça. Estava quase conformada em entender que não saberia exatamente do que aquela obra se tratava nunca.

- É o melhor amigo dele de infância. - Aurelia dizia se aproximando de Eloah. Havia escutado a conversa. - Esses olhos são de Damien.

- É mesmo? - Agora eram os olhos de Eloah que brilhavam. Era a sensação de mistério resolvido. - Ele te contou?

- Não. - Aurelia riu discretamente e agora também olhava o quadro com mais cuidado. - Mas eu reconheceria esses olhos em qualquer lugar. - Ela disse num tom maternal, carinhoso, lembrando do menino que havia acolhido seu filho como amigo quando ninguém mais o fez. Não tinha certeza, mas aquele quadro definitivamente lhe dizia que Phillip sentia algo especial, mais do que amizade, por Damien.

- Eu sempre admirei Pip pelo profissional que ele é, mas ele é a pessoa mais encantadora que conheço! - Eloah dizia orgulhosa do amigo. - Me sinto muito honrada em saber que ele tem apreço por esse quadro porque o faz lembrar alguém de sua infância. Isso é lindo. - Ela disse quase emocionada. - E onde está esse Damien? Ele viu o quadro?

- Eles se afastaram quando Phillip mudou para a Suíça. - Aurelia não conseguia conter sua parcela de culpa. - Acho que nunca mais se viram. E olha que sou casada com o pai de Damien. - Ela riu de um jeito triste e Eloah ficou surpresa, sentia-se envolvida numa novela, numa trama dramática.

- Mas isso não está certo! Damien precisa ver esse quadro! - Ela dizia empolgada. - Aposto que vai ficar muito feliz e honrado, eu ficaria! - Ela falava rápido demais, estava quase bolando algum tipo de plano. - Quem sabe podemos ajudar eles a se aproximarem!

- Não, não conte ao Pip que lhe falei sobre esse quadro. - Aurelia pedia, preocupada. - Se ele não quer falar a sobre isso, devemos respeitar. Ele teve oportunidades. E não é como se Damien fosse a pessoa mais fácil do mundo.

- Tudo bem. - Ela disse mais calma, suspirando. - Mas ainda acho que eles deveriam se reencontrar.

Aurelia não poderia concordar mais! Não disse nada, mas tinha uma boa ideia de como poderia fazer isso acontecer e certamente usaria chantagens emocionais se fosse preciso. Já tinha mesmo passado da hora de Phillip e Damien se reencontrarem.

A inauguração da galeira de Pip em Helsinki havia sido um verdadeiro sucesso, como já esperado. Ele agora estava no aeroporto e Vantaa, seguia para casa, de volta em Paris. Iria ficar um tempo descansando e aproveitando o outono europeu que chegava. Agosto havia trazido consigo aquele vento frio anunciando que logo aquele verde bonito iria amarelar e cair.

Andava pelo terminal levando sua mala pequena e preparava-se para fazer o check in. Havia uma movimentação significativa em um dos portões de desembarque, parecia ser vários adolescentes chamando por nomes, com seus celulares a postos, algumas meninas sorridentes e com roupas um tanto quanto provocativas. O que tinham em comum era justamente o fato de vestirem preto. Pip ficou curioso, seria alguma celebridade? Alguma banda? Provavelmente.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás e observou uma das meninas passando por ele com ligeira pressa para chegar ao outro lado. Pip sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando percebeu que ela segurava uma foto de Damien, um pôster. Na outra mão, tinha uma caneta prata.

Não pode ser. Era muita coincidência.

- Com licença. - Ele saiu da fila onde estava e seguiu a garota. - Ei, menina. - Ele chamou por ela que virou-se sem parar de andar. - O que está acontecendo?

- Praise Satan está no aqui para o show de hoje a noite! - Ela disse sorrindo, andando de costas muito rápido. Phillip mal conseguia acompanhar. - Preciso correr, quero muito tentar ver o vocalista!

- Damien? - Ele arriscou não querendo parecer muito íntimo.

- Sim! - Ela sorriu em resposta mas não ficou para a conversa. Pip desacelerou, ficou inseguro. Queria vê-lo mas não queria.

Obviamente que conhecia a banda, sabia o que Damien fazia. Havia escutado duas ou três músicas apenas por consideração, mas nem de longe era seu estilo. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava no meio do caminho entre o check in e o desembarque do aeroporto, precisava tomar uma decisão rápida sobre o que faria. A última vez que havia visto Damien tinha sido no casamento de seus pais, há cinco anos atrás e o moreno alto mal falou com ele. Não sabia bem o porque, mas conhecia Damien o suficiente para saber que ele não precisava sequer de um motivo para estar irritado. Era quase que seu estado constante.

Respirou fundo e tirou o celular do bolso. Eloah estava ainda na cidade ajudando-o a escolher quem cuidaria de sua galeria em Helsinki. Ele ligou pra ela logo de uma vez antes que mudasse de ideia.

- Ei, pode ligar pro meu hotel de volta? Vou ficar mais uma noite. - Ele disse assim que ela atendeu o telefone. - Depois eu explico, certo? - Ele ouviu ela responder confirmando que não haveria problemas e imediatamente entrou em qualquer site de busca em seu celular procurando por ingressos para o show daquela noite. Torcia para que ainda tivesse algum disponível.

Nem que ele se esforçasse, poderia estar mais inadequadamente vestido naquela noite. Em frente ao Helsinki Areena, ele tinha que admitir que estava um pouco assustado com a quantidade de pessoas vestindo preto, alguns com a cara pintada de um jeito esquisito, muitos gestos com as mãos e muitos olhares de pessoas que certamente pensavam "coitado, deve estar perdido" quando passavam por ele. Ele não tinha ideia do que vestir, apesar de ter tentado ser o mais casual possível, não achou que estaria tão por fora ao usar um terno azul escuro, camisa preta, jeans também preto e sapatos combinando. Mas eram sapatos Moschino. Não estavam com muita coragem de enfrentar uma multidão pisando em seus sapatos caros.

Não sabia muito bem como se comportar mas o lugar estava cheio. Dois telões, um de cada lado do palco, tinham acabado de ser ligados, mostrando a foto da banda. Damien estava mo meio deles todos formando uma espécie de "V". Ele estava longe, jamais conseguiria chegar na frente, viu alguns caras completamente maníacos atropelando todos para ficarem na grade. Pip jamais faria aquilo.

Ficou perto de um dos seguranças do show só pra se assegurar mesmo.

O show durou cerca de uma hora e, apesar de não ter sido gentil com seu ouvido, ficou muito orgulhoso de Damien. Ele tinha uma performance espetacular no palco, interagia com o público, com os outros músicos e era possível ver toda aquela paixão em sua música, tudo que ele fazia, procurava se divertir como se fosse a primeira vez. Pip estava impressionado com a naturalidade com que o amigo de infância conduzia o show, era um verdadeiro frontman.

- _Hyvää yötä, Helsinki!_ - Ele disse após o fim da última música. "Boa noite, Helsinki". Pip achou graça e extremamente encantador que ele tenha se dado ao trabalho de aprender uma frase em finlandês, para delírio total do público. - _Kiitos paljon!_ - Sorrindo, o seu "muito obrigado" em finlandês pode não ter sido numa pronúncia perfeita, mas era tão raro o ver sorrir, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo, que Pip quase furou a multidão para tentar subir no palco e abraçá-lo.

A verdade é que ele já nem estava mais ligando para os sapatos.

- Existe alguma possibilidade de falar com a banda? - Ele perguntou ao segurança. O homem alto, gigantesco, olhou de cima pra ele, com cara feia. Não respondeu, apenas fez que "não" com a cabeça. - É porque Damien é meu amigo de escola, adoraria vê-lo! - Ele insistiu, achando que seria uma excelente razão.

- Amigo, sabe quantas pessoas vêm aos shows dizendo que são amigos, parentes ou até mesmo esposas deles? - O segurança respondeu percebendo uma certa ingenuidade real em Pip. - Não podemos permitir esse tipo de coisa, se eu fizer isso pra você, terei que fazer para todos.

- Certo, eu entendo. - Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos e conformou-se. Estava frustrado, na verdade não tinha a intenção de ver Damien, mas só pelo fato de ser totalmente impossibilitado, o fez sentir que ao menos queria ter a escolha.

Por algum motivo o segurança olhou novamente para ele. Achou estranho, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ou repórter, um fã ou alguém tentando tirar algum proveito, teria insistido. "Eu entendo" não era exatamente o que aquele pessoal dizia. Ofereciam dinheiro, bebidas, as mulheres – e até alguns homens – ofereciam "algo mais". Sem perceber, o próprio segurança já estava rindo olhando um Phillip que parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de descobrir que Papai Noel não existia.

- Olha... Está vendo aquele cara ali atrás daquela parafernalha de som? - O segurança voltou a falar com Pip apontando para o equipamento que fazia o retorno do som para o palco, assim os músicos podiam "se ouvirem".

- Sim, estou. - Pip respondeu mirando um homem sério, de cabelos compridos e barba, parecia Jesus Cristo. Vestia uma camiseta de uma banda sueca chamada Amon Amarth.

- Ele se chama Luke, é um dos produtores da banda. Pode fala com ele, de repente ele deixe você ter acesso ao camarim. - O segurança disse e viu Phillip sorrir e agradecer, quase correndo de encontro ao tal produtor. Ao voltar a mirar o público, viu que a banda voltava para o "bis".

Pip andou a passos largos para onde havia sido informado que deveria ir. Não entendia exatamente porque estava se dando ao trabalho de fazer aquilo, nem sabia se queria ver Damien e, se o visse, nem saberia o que dizer. E, mais ainda, não tinha certeza se Damien iria querer vê-lo.

- Olá, boa noite. - Ele disse, educado, quase formal. O produtor notou uma certa estranheza no jeito de falar dele, no sotaque britânico e, principalmente nas roupas.

- E aí. - Ele respondeu, meio desconfiado.

- Eu me chamo Phillip. - Pip dizia, quase alegre, recebendo olhares do outro homem que estava ajudando a mexer nos retornos. - Gostaria de saber se eu poderia ir falar com a banda. Eu sei que você pode não acreditar, mas sou amigo de infância de Damien. - Ele dizia, modesto, era até engraçado.

- Claro que é. - Luke ironizou, não tinha como levá-lo a sério.

- Eu estou falando a verdade. - Pip dizia com o tom de voz mais calmo do mundo, quase infantil. - Estudamos juntos em South Park.

- Qualquer pessoa com acesso a internet pode ter várias informações sobre a infância de Damien. Não ache que outras pessoas não tentaram isso. - Luke continuou. - E Damien sempre fica irritado quando acreditamos.

Phillip suspirou, sabia que não adiantaria tentar convencer ninguém. Por mais que fosse verdade, realmente se colocou no lugar daquelas pessoas e provavelmente não acreditaria também. Ele realmente ficou com um pé atrás no momento em que Luke disse que Damien ficava irritado, isso ele sabia que era provavelmente verdade. De fato, não conseguia imaginar como Damien poderia ser adorado pelo fãs ao mesmo tempo que, pelo que Pip conhecia, deveria passar longe de ser "um cara legal" com um bando de desconhecidos.

- Obrigada mesmo assim. - Pip agradeceu e voltou a prestar atenção no show. Os produtores voltaram a se concentrar em seu trabalho ao ver que Damien voltou sozinho ao palco para o bis. Tinha um violão acústico em mãos e sentou-se num banco colocado para ele em frente ao microfone.

- Quem sabe mais uma...? - Ele perguntou ao microfone sorrindo de canto. O público delirou, respondendo com gritos e aplausos.

Damien começou a tocar a versão acústica de uma música que Pip conhecia muito bem. Chamava-se "Journeyman" e Damien tinha escrito aos quatorze anos, era sua primeira composição. Era especial. Ele havia mostrado a Phillip um dia antes dele embarcar para a Suíça.

_Flashback_

_ - Mas tem que prometer que não vai rir. - Damien dizia com o velho violão em mãos quando os dois estavam no porão da casa de Eric Cartman. Era aniversário de Eric e todo mundo estava comemorando na casa. Damien precisava fumar e, como o fazia escondido, foi até o porão acompanhado por Pip._

_ Pip sinalizou dizendo algo como "vai, toca logo" e Damien começou a tocar a introdução da música. Não estava pronta, mas ele cantou até a parte do refrão, que era até onde tinha escrito._

_In your life you may choose desolation_  
>(Em sua vida, você pode escolher a tristeza)<br>_And the shadows you build with your hands_  
>(E as sombras você constrói com suas mãos)<br>_If you turn to the light_  
>(Se você virar-se para a luz)<br>_That is burning in the night_  
>(Que está queimando na noite)<br>_Then the Journeyman's day has begun_  
>(Então seu dia de viajante começou)<p>

_I know what I want_  
>(Sei o que quero)<br>_And I say what I want_  
>(E digo o que quero)<br>_And no one can take it away_  
>(E ninguém pode tirar isso de mim)<p>

_- Não terminei ainda... - Damien disse inseguro._

_ - Está incrível. - Pip respondeu sincero, não só porque eram amigos. - Parece que é você mesmo nessa música._

_ - Acho que... - Ele hesitou antes de continuar, não gostava de se abrir muito, de se explicar, mesmo que fosse para Phillip. - Penso que é isso que acontece comigo, quer dizer... Se você quer se livrar de algo... Precisa se esforçar, ninguém vai tirar as coisas ruins de dentro de você._

_ Phillip entendia bem do que Damien estava falando, estava se libertando. Estava decidido a buscar o que queria, queria ser "o viajante"._

_ No momento em que Damien deixou o violão de lado, Phillip se inclinou na direção do moreno e, sem medo, o beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento. Não sentiu-se nenhum pouco surpreso quando Damien correspondeu. Era o primeiro beijo para ambos, por isso não foi nenhuma perfeição, mas serviu para mostrar todo aquele sentimento envolvido, uma mistura de amizade, cumplicidade e paixão, que ninguém precisava saber, somente eles. Nem que aquilo durasse por alguns minutos. Nem que aquilo fosse uma despedida._

_Fim do Flashback_

Quando Damien terminou a música, seguiu-se aplausos e o refrão continuado, cantado apenas pela multidão de fãs. Ele se despediu e agradeceu novamente a presença de todos e dessa vez o show realmente tinha acabado. O palco voltava a ter as luzes desligadas, mas as pessoas ainda permaneciam. Ainda demoraria um bom tempo para aquilo tudo acalmar e esvaziar.

- Ele sempre toca essa música nos shows? - Phillip perguntou curioso antes que Luke se afastasse, como fez o outro homem que estava com ele.

- Sim, geralmente no final, os fãs pedem. - Luke respondeu enquanto retirava alguns fios e cabeamentos de luz do caminho. - É a primeira vez que vem num show?

- Sim. Não é exatamente o meu tipo de música. - Ele sorriu em resposta e ouviu um sussurro de Luke dizendo "percebe-se" olhando-o dos pés a cabeça. - Mas essa música eu conheço, de anos atrás. - Ele riu e Luke passou a prestar atenção. - Damien deu seu primeiro beijo por causa dela.

Luke parou o que estava fazendo. Damien nunca havia contado aquilo pra ninguém, com exceção de Luke. Nenhuma revista sabia, nenhum repórter, ninguém sabia, era um detalhe extremamente íntimo que Damien jamais deixaria vazar. Se tinha uma coisa que Luke tinha certeza era que _ninguém_ sabia daquele detalhe sobre a música. Até hoje, Luke ainda sentia-se privilegiado por saber de algo tão íntimo de Damien, mas sabia que tinha falado apenas porque estava muito bêbado mesmo, na noite em que seu pai havia se casado.

- Como é que você sabe disso? - Luke perguntou de uma maneira nada sutil que Pip chegou a se assustar por um momento, como se soubesse algum segredo da CIA que não deveria saber.

- Como eu disse, sou amigo de infância dele. - Pip disse, não revelando o real motivo pelo qual sabia: ele estava lá. - Temos a mesma idade, estudamos juntos. Realmente o conheço. - Pip dizia da forma mais verdadeira que conseguia e, nesse momento, Luke soube que aquele nerd engomadinho estava falando a verdade.

- Não conte isso a ninguém. - Ele pediu agora de um jeito menos estarrecedor para Pip.

- Tudo bem, não tinha a intenção de fazer isso, foi apenas um comentário. - O artista plástico respirou fundo, ainda não conseguindo evitar as lembranças. - Gosto da música.

- Olha... - Luke começou um pouco receoso. - Ele deve ter ido para o camarim agora, mas posso te mostrar onde é. Não fale com ninguém, não diga onde está indo, vou pedir para um dos seguranças lhe acompanhar. Não olhe para os lados, comporte-se como se fosse alguém da _staff_. Se alguém desconfiar que você é algum tipo de fã com privilégios, metade dessa gente vai vir atrás de mim pra me matar só pra ter acesso aos caras. - Luke falou sério e Pip concordou com a cabeça como um soldado que havia entendido as instruções.

Luke chamou um dos seguranças e pediu que ele levasse Pip até Damien. Ficaram alguns longos segundos conversando ao pé do ouvido e o segurança parecia passar informações pelo rádio, perguntando onde Damien estava e se ainda se encontrava na Areena, ou já estava no carro indo para o hotel. Ao receber a informação de que Damien estava ainda em seu camarim, o segurança agradeceu e fez um sinal para que Phillip o seguisse.

Pip sentiu que seus pés pesavam uma tonelada e estava muito inseguro. Mais inseguro que em sua dissertação sobre História da Arte quando fez seu trabalho de conclusão para poder se formar.

Ele tinha que admitir que o fato de ter ouvido aquela música naquela noite havia mexido com ele, com seu coração, com seus sentimentos. Não sabia exatamente onde ele e Damien haviam "se perdido" no caminho, mas achava que no fundo, bem no fundo, o moreno alto nunca o havia perdoado completamente por ter ido embora, por tê-lo deixado sozinho quando poderia ter lutado para ficar em South Park, para que dessem continuidade ao que aquele beijo tinha significado. Aquilo sim havia seriamente mexido com Phillip e o deixava muito mais apreensivo agora para vê-lo do que no início da noite.

Ao chegar em seu destino com o segurança, o homem grande apontou uma escada atrás do palco. Pip deveria descer e lá encontraria o empresário da banda que já sabia que Phillip estava chegando. Assim o loiro o fez, desceu as escadas e o empresário apontou a porta do trailer improvisado com os camarins dos músicos. O empresário disse a Pip que precisava atender uma ligação, mas que o camarim de Damien estava longo atrás e tinha as letras "D.T." na porta, seria fácil para ele identificar.

Pip tentava não sorrir pois se sentia idiota andando pelos corredores escuros para fora do palco com um sorriso na cara de quem estava indo conhecer o Mickey Mouse.

Ele avistou a porta de Damien e bateu educadamente.

Nada.

Novamente, duas batidas na porta.

Nada.

Olhou ao redor e pensou que ele poderia estar em outro lugar. Andou mais a frente a fim de dar a volta pelo trailer para ver se havia outra entrada ou se ele estava em algum outro lugar.

E o moreno alto estava. Estava atrás de seu próprio trailer, num canto mais escuro e solitário abraçado a um garoto de cabelos claros que não tinha mais que 20 anos. Damien o beijava de uma maneira animalesca, Pip percebeu que o garoto estava quase gozando só de ser tocado por Damien. Ele tinha os cabeços bagunçados e e não sabia exatamente o que fazer, era como se Damien fosse um parque de diversões e o garoto mal soubesse em qual brinquedo queria ir primeiro. Ele escalava o corpo do músico – por ser bem mais baixo que ele – beijava seu pescoço e agora preparava-se para ajoelhar-se e abrir as calças do vocalista.

Pip não conseguia continuar assistindo aquilo.

Se policiou para fechar a boca pois nem tinha percebido que seu queixo estava caído e seus olhos ardiam porque ele havia esquecido de piscar.

Não sabia o que pensar. A sensação era de que tinha deixado cair um copo de cristal no chão e agora só conseguia ouvir os cacos se quebrando num azulejo frio. Copo esse que jamais poderia ser consertado. Estava chocado e a culpa era dele mesmo. Se deixou levar e criou expectativas para acontecimentos que nunca existiriam. Se deixou levar por uma lembrança antiga, uma música que provavelmente não significava mais nada para Damien, apenas o momento do "bis" do público ou um dinheiro a mais pelos _royalties_ que ela poderia proporcionar.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Vir a um show de heavy metal para ver uma pessoa que jamais fez qualquer esforço para pegar o telefone e ligar pra ele, saber como estava?

Phillip respirou fundo, tentando esquecer o que havia visto e tomou o rumo de volta de onde tinha vindo. Quando chegou até as escadas, deu de cara com Luke, que agora parecia menos carrancudo e mais simpático.

- E aí, falou com ele? - O produtor perguntou, bloqueando a passagem de Pip. - Aposto que ele ficou em choque quando te viu!

- Ele está... ocupado. - Pip respondeu com uma serenidade conformada. Fazendo o possível para não demonstrar o quão idiota estava se sentido. - Não quis interromper.

- Ele está com alguém. - Luke obviamente percebeu o que Pip quis dizer com "ocupado". - Eu não sabia, desculpe. Se quiser, eu falo com ele, digo que você está aqui.

- Não. - O loiro quase o interrompeu. - Por favor, não diga a ele que estive aqui. - Phillip queria se manter educado, mas Luke percebeu o constrangimento. - Não diga nada.

- Como você se chama? - Luke disse um pouco desconfiado.

- Desculpe, eu nem me apresentei quando conversamos. - Pip sorriu discreto oferecendo a mão direito. - Me chamo Phillip. E foi um prazer conhecê-lo, agradeço por ter permitido a minha presença aqui. - Pip agora agradecia como se o homem tivesse comprado um de seus quadros. - Desculpe se lhe causei algum tipo de transtorno.

- Não, está tudo bem. - Luke, se não tivesse acabado de se dar conta de com quem estava falando, diria que estava sendo muito formal. - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo também e asseguro que Damien iria gostar de saber que veio.

- Não, não. Eu faço questão que ele não saiba. Acho que estou sendo inconveniente. - Pip disse e agora finalmente conseguia passar pelo homem rumando para o topo das escadas, querendo sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. - Mas novamente muito obrigado e boa noite.

- Boa noite. - Luke respondeu com um sorriso fraco enquanto o homem se afastava a passos largos e as mãos nos bolsos.

O produtor e um dos homens de confiança de Damien fechou a cara e andou até o trailer de Damien. Agora ele andava até a porta, ainda abraçado com o fã que estava antes. Dizia a ele coisas como "entra que eu já vou". Ele viu o produtor se aproximando e não se importou de estar sem camisa e com as calças abertas.

- Luke. - Ele disse ao ver o homem se aproximando. - Está tudo bem?

- Você é tão idiota que nem consigo verbalizar. - Luke disse sério, e Damien franziu o cenho obviamente sem entender. O produtor suspirou. - Esse garoto pelo menos é maior de idade?

- Claro que é! - Damien estava quase ofendido. - Qual é o seu problema?

Mas Luke não respondeu, lembrou-se com pena do semblante de Pip, sabia quem ele era, Damien já havia falado dele.

- Tem pessoas que vêm ao show realmente para ouvir o que você tem pra cantar. Que realmente se importam com sua música, pessoas que apreciam você por seu talento e suas composições. E você continua escolhendo as que vem aqui pra chupar seu pau. - Luke disse naquela típica sinceridade de amigo que precisava, de vez em quando, dar uns puxões de orelha para o bem do outro.

- De que porra você está falando? - Damien estava tão confuso que Luke chegou a achar injusto o que tinha acabado de dizer. Não poderia, nem em mil anos, querer que Damien entendesse do que estava falando e, por uma questão de manter a palavra independente de quem lhe pedisse segredo, não disse nada sobre Pip.

- Vê se come esse moleque do caralho logo e vai pro hotel. Você precisa dormir. - Bronqueou o produtor em resposta e Damien, se não estivesse com mais tesão do que raiva, teria provavelmente começado uma discussão homérica com seu produtor e amigo, que agora se afastava já alcançando as escadas.

Mas Damien não poderia se importar menos naquela hora. Entrou em seu trailer e o garoto com quem estava já havia tirado as roupas, estava completamente duro acariciando seu membro, esperando por Damien que, naquele momento, não queria pensar em mais nada que não fosse transar com aquele garoto.

E não se arrependeu. A lembrança que ele tinha até hoje de Helsinki era justamente aquela: uma das melhores noites de sexo da sua vida.


	3. Elevador

**ELEVADOR**

A nevasca castigava as ruas de Londres enquanto Damien tentava manter a calma naquele trânsito caótico no centro de Londres. A culpa era não somente da neve, mas de um acidente que tinha ocorrido há alguns minutos interditando parcialmente a pista. Ele dirigia com cuidado, mas por várias vezes era simplesmente obrigado a parar e esperar.

O silêncio no carro era estranho. Não se falavam há tanto tempo que o natural seria que tivessem muito a conversar, mas não. Pip tinha um certo receio de puxar assunto e Damien simplesmente sentia que não tinha mais o que conversar, não tinham mais nem assunto em comum a não ser família e definitivamente estava aí uma coisa que Damien não queria falar sobre.

O que quebrava o silêncio era o som do carro num volume baixo, Jack Johnson e Ben Harper tocavam "Diamonds on the inside". Phillip amava aquela música. E Damien tinha instantaneamente acabado de lembrar daquilo. Deveria ser porque, com o canto dos olhos, observava Phillip com a cabeça deitada no banco, balançando levemente no ritmo da música, totalmente distraído. Damien se deu conta, pela primeira vez em anos, que tinha aquela música na seleção no pendrive que estava engatado no carro, por algum motivo que não sabia. Agora lembrava.

- Fui no seu show em Helsinki. - Phillip disse como se acordasse de um transe. E Damien, como se acordasse de um coma.

Ele não disse nada, apenas virou o rosto bruscamente para olhar o homem ao seu lado e continuava na mesma posição, apenas tinha aberto os olhos e parado de balançar a cabeça. Damien não queria pedir, mas estava morto de curiosidade pra saber o que ele tinha achado e porque não tinha dito antes. Nem ligado, nem ido... Ao camarim.

E então ele teve um relance de memória sobre a Finlândia, as palavras de Luke e a estranheza na atitude dele naquela noite.

- Conheceu Luke, eu suponho. - Damien disse por fim e Pip sinalizou que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu pedi a ele pra não dizer que eu estava lá e...

- Ele não disse. - Damien encarou a estrada novamente, interrompendo Phillip. - Mas disse ao mesmo tempo.

- Inclusive é um show muito bom. - Pip continuou agora num tom mais formal. - Seu público o reverencia e a banda... - Ele sorriu de canto ao lembrar-se. - Fez boas escolhas. E você tocando violão melhorou bastante.

Quando Phillip falou sobre o violão, Damien se frustrou pelo fato de estar dentro de um carro, porque queria mesmo era sair correndo e não ter aquela conversa. Ele não sabia se Pip tinha escutado Journeyman completa antes do show, ou se realmente não se interessava pela música dele, mas ficou ligeiramente constrangido – e se esforçando para não demonstrar – de saber que o loiro viu sua performance e, muito provavelmente, viu o que ele estava fazendo depois do show.

- Não se sinta mal. - Pip disse conforme o carro andava devagar. Acionando novamente aquele poder que tinha de ler a mente do moreno de cabelos longos. - Você é solteiro, Damien. - Era como se ele soubesse, mesmo depois de tantos anos, que era exatamente naquilo que Damien estava pensando naquele momento. - Eu realmente não quis atrapalhar. Aparecer do nada, sem avisar...

- Por que foi ao show? - Damien mal conseguia aguentar a curiosidade. Mentalmente tentava lembrar de todos os detalhes daquele show em Helsinki pra saber exatamente o que Pip viu, ele não conseguia controlar o fato de que tinha uma necessidade monstruosa de que tudo tenha sido perfeito. Será que desafinou em algum momento? Será que fez algum movimento ou teve alguma expressão que pudesse fazer com que Phillip achasse que aquilo ali era só brincadeira? E ah... Ele tinha se metido a falar finlandês. Estava morto de vergonha.

- Tenho uma galeria em Helsinki. Estava na cidade. - Phillip continuou não contando que estava prestes a sair da cidade e mudou de ideia.

Damien baixou os olhos quando foi obrigado a parar o carro novamente. Odiava o loiro por um minuto quando percebeu que, mesmo sem querer, Phillip o tinha encurralado completamente. Sentia-se mal. Aparentemente o loiro sabia alguma coisa sobre o que estava acontecendo com o músico, enquanto que Damien não entendia absolutamente nada de arte.

- Conheço pouco do seu trabalho. - Damien novamente tinha aquele tom de quem estava falando com um repórter.

- Imagino. - Phillip riu com mais vontade olhando para um Damien carrancudo a princípio, mas que se rendeu ao riso também ao perceber que Pip continuava a ler sua mente e suas expressões como se ainda tivessem 14 anos. - Mas tenho uma galeria no centro de Londres, sinta-se a vontade para visitar quando quiser. Judith toma conta.

- Claro. - Mas Damien não tinha intenção alguma de aparecer em nenhuma galeria de arte.

E Pip sabia disso. O que Pip _não_ sabia era que Damien realmente falava sério quando dizia que conhecia _pouco_ do trabalho do loiro. Porque era isso mesmo ele conhecia. Um quadro apenas.

Mas não queria dizer nada. O assunto se encerrou ali. Pip não conseguia encontrar abertura para falar tudo que queria para Damien, o moreno parecia agora apreensivo, mas desinteressado. A verdade é que Damien sentia-se mal por muitas coisas. Pela falta de contato, por saber que Pip o viu com outra pessoa e porque não conseguia recuperar aquela naturalidade para conversar. Não eram mais os mesmos e essa era a parte com a qual era difícil de lidar. Começavam assuntos pela metade, não terminavam e deixavam um ao outro tirando as conclusões que queriam das coisas. Isso poderia ser tudo, menos boa coisa.

Demorou muito mais do que o tempo normal, mas eles chegaram finalmente em casa. Damien estacionou e, num gesto de tentar amenizar o silêncio constrangedor que havia se instaurado, Damien ofereceu ajuda para pegar a mala de Phillip que, educadamente e até um pouco frio, disse que não era necessário.

Damien respirou e não raras as vezes se odiava por fazer essas coisas, por ser fechado desse jeito e nunca deixar ninguém se aproximar. Entrou no prédio junto com o outro e em seguida o elevador. Já eram quase onze horas da noite.

O apartamento ficava no quinto andar, mas para o susto dos dois, o elevador parou no terceiro andar. Simplesmente parou. As luzes normais se apagaram e, dois segundos depois as luzes de emergência ascenderam. Os dois ficaram estáticos. Esperando pra ver se o elevador se movia, mas não.

Nada.

Damien cerrou os olhos e, por um momento macabro, Pip viu seu quadro nos rosto do outro. Nada poderia ser mais fiel que aquele olhar que ele lembrava tão bem. Mas durou apenas um segundo. Ele ficou assustado quando Damien gritou um palavrão qualquer.

- Calma. - Phillip respondeu respirando fundo, pegando o telefone de emergência e tentando contatar alguém, mas ninguém atendeu. Nesse meio tempo, Damien tirou o celular do bolso.

- Pai. Estamos presos no elevador. - Ele disse sem cerimônias, rapidamente. Phillip pode ouvir uma certa preocupação do padrasto do outro lado da linha. - Estamos bem, mas não conseguimos ligar pra ninguém. Então, se vocês puderem dar um jeito de tirar a gente daqui.

Phillip riu, encostou-se na parede do elevador fazendo um certo barulho. Damien desligou o telefone e encarou o loiro sem entender o motivo do riso. Ele achava simplesmente fantástico essa simplicidade com que Damien falava com as pessoas quando precisava de algo. Nem isso eles tinham parecido, porque se tinha alguém que gostava de enfeitar uma conversa era ele mesmo, Phillip.

- O que foi? - Damien perguntou incomodado por estar num lugar tão claustrofóbico. Bronqueou internamente quando reclamou do carro. Aquilo ali sim é que era muito pior.

- Nada. Gosto do seu jeito. - Phillip foi leve ao dizer. Disse normalmente como se não fosse nada demais. Mas Damien estava começando a ficar irritado com toda aquela situação, tinha esquecido como era lidar com Pip, como era difícil tê-lo por perto, como ele conseguia transformar as situações com tranquilidade. Estavam presos num elevador na véspera de Natal e, tudo que Phillip conseguia dizer era "gosto do seu jeito"? Damien o encarou sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. Tinha chegado ao máximo que conseguia aguentar aquela noite.

Damien estava finalmente no seu limite. Nada que fosse muito difícil de se atingir devido ao tamanho curto do pavio que ele tinha.

- Por que está aqui? - Ele posicionou as mãos no quadril e tinha uma forma inquisidora nas palavras. Phillip não entendeu exatamente onde ele queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

- Porque é Natal. - Pip respondeu sorrindo com obviedade. - E eu nunca venho, achei que estava na hora.

- Exatamente, você nunca vem. - Damien estava começando a ficar desnecessariamente agressivo. - O que mudou dessa vez?

- Por que está tão infeliz em me ver? - O artista tinha um tom ofendido na voz. - O que eu fiz pra você?

- Nada. - Damien respondeu baixo, mas no tom mais acusatório que alguém poderia usar. - Você não fez nada, você aparentemente se enfiou num internato na Suíça... Depois numa escola de Belas Artes naquela cidade escrota... Aí então resolve viajar para todo o lugar do planeta montando... _galerias_! - Ele não usava apenas desdém, era deboche puro e simples. Phillip estava boquiaberto. - Aí resolve assistir um show meu! - Ele abriu os braços fingindo um sorriso torto. - Não se dá ao trabalho de pegar a porra do telefone e ligar!

- Damien! - Phillip quase gritou, como se quisesse acordá-lo para a realidade. - Você enlouqueceu?

- Não, Philllip. - Damien agora chegava bem perto do rosto do outro, tinha um olhar doentiamente psicótico. - Eu sempre fui louco. E você me deixou sozinho. - Pip engoliu a seco. - Com essa família... Lidando com todas as merdas que aconteciam ao meu redor e eu sem saber por onde começar. - Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - Você me beijou e foi embora.

- Damien... - Phillip agora tinha aquele olhar de cãozinho perdido na chuva. Ele tentou segurar uma das mãos do outro instintivamente. Mas Damien imediatamente percebeu o que ele tentava fazer e ergueu os braços se afastando.

- Nem pense nisso. - Ele virou o rosto e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, queria esmurrar aquela porta e abrir feito um animal raivoso, preso, ferido.

- Você nunca me pediu pra ficar. - Phillip recomeçou depois de um longo silêncio. - Eu esperei que você dissesse algo. Você nunca disse.

- É claro que eu não iria dizer, seu idiota. - Damien voltou a se aproximar de maneira agressiva do loiro que permanecia num canto do elevador acuado. - Você esqueceu com quem está falando? Eu nunca pediria pra você ficar, achei que estava implícito... Nunca precisei dizer nada, você sempre... adivinhou tudo. - Ele suspirou e ouviu Phillip rir com certo desdém.

- Esse é o seu problema. Você acha que "porque eu já sei", não precisa ser dito. É claro que precisa. - Phillip estava um pouco mais alterado, mas nada que o fizesse perder a compostura. - Esse é o preço que você paga por não demonstrar o que sente pelo menos de vez em quando.

- Então a culpa é minha? - Damien arregalou os olhos. Pip, que até o momento procurava os olhos do outro finalmente os encontrou. Damien finalmente parecia mais rendido aquele azul-acinzentado dos olhos cor de gelo de Phillip.

- Não há "culpa" aqui, Damien. - Ele falou baixo e, finalmente percebeu que era mais uma daquelas situações em que ele estava, aos poucos, conseguindo fazer com quem o músico o ouvisse e _se _ouvisse simplesmente. - Não fique bravo. - Damien tentou desviar o olhar, mas Pip segurou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar de novo. - Ei... Olha pra mim.

E Damien o fez, mas fez de um jeito diferente. Não com aquele olhar superficial tentando se convencer que aquele homem ali não era mais o _seu_ Phillip. Não adiantava mais tentar se enganar ou fugir daqueles olhos, daquele cheiro, o cheiro _dele,_ e não do perfume importado. Ele tinha tanta raiva de si mesmo por cair naquela armadilha chamada Phillip Pirrup que queria se trancar numa sala e nunca mais sair.

Sentia-se nu, sentia-se da pior forma que uma pessoa como Damien poderia se sentir: vulnerável. Estar "nas mãos" de alguém era tão perigoso para alguém que tentava, a duras penas, manter uma autopreservação que chegava a ser doentia. Damien amava e odiava aquilo.

- Me sinto tão mal que você viu aquilo depois do show... - Damien disse num sussurro que Phillip mal conseguiu ouvir. Mas apenas sorriu aproximando-se mais ainda dele. Tocou seu nariz no dele e Damien achou que podia morrer só de olhar para aquele sorriso tão de perto. Que saudade ele sentia!

- Não precisa se desculpar. - Phillip disse com uma verdade que só ele mesmo conseguia. - Não que eu tenha gostado, mas você não estava fazendo nada de errado. - Damien tentava prestar atenção mas a respiração quente e o hálito de café de Phillip agora invadiam fazendo o moreno alto apenas fechar os olhos e sentir o corpo perder parte da rigidez.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Pips... - E aí estava o que Phillip queria ter ouvido em todos aqueles anos. Damien percebeu que poderia ter se poupado todo o sofrimento daqueles anos se simplesmente tivesse dito aquilo antes. Especialmente se ele tivesse usado o apelido que só ele chamava o loiro.

- Também senti a sua, _little demon..._ Muito mais do que você imagina. E eu errei também. - Phillip afastou seu rostos apenas para poder abraçar melhor o outro. - Achei que você tinha seguido em frente com a sua vida e não sentia mais que teria espaço pra mim.

- Bom, não é como se eu não tivesse pensando a mesma coisa quando te vi no casamento dos nossos pais. - Damien disse e Phillip não entendeu do que aquilo se tratava. Mal tinham conversado no casamento. Phillip afastou-se apenas o suficiente para voltar a encarar Damien nos olhos.

- Do que está falando? - O tom foi de pura curiosidade. Damien riu baixando os olhos.

- Ué, aquele seu _namoradinho_ francês. - Ele debochou novamente, mas dessa vez só foi engraçado e não agressivo. Pip soltou uma gargalhada.

- Namoradinho? Ele é meu assistente. - Phillip achou mais do que adorável que Damien tivesse ficado com ciúmes. - Nunca tivemos nada. O que te faz pensar que aconteceu algo?

- Pips, qual é, pode admitir. - Damien agora sorria mais aberto e aquilo era realmente lindo. - Não tem problema.

- Sinto muito, _DamienDemon_, mas aconteceu somente na sua cabeça. - Phillip disse com franqueza e Damien podia ver isso perfeitamente nos olhos dele. Phillip era quase fisicamente impossibilitado de mentir. Tudo nele o entregava mesmo quando tentava. Ele aprendeu isso com o tempo e percebeu que não teria escolha que não fosse constantemente dizer a verdade. - O nome dele é Jacques e ele ainda trabalha comigo na minha galeria em Paris. Ele é gay, é verdade, mas é casado. Desde aquela época. E mesmo que não fosse... Ele é meu funcionário. Jamais me envolveria.

Damien sorriu de um jeito engraçado ao ver Pip falando daquele jeito. "Meu funcionário", "jamais me envolveria", "trabalha na minha galeria em Paris".

- Você tá metido pra caralho, puta que pariu, Pips. - Damien mal conseguia terminar a frase sem rir da situação. O loiro alto jogou a cabeça pra trás e fez o mesmo.

- O que eu fiz agora? - Os dois riam como se tivessem de novo 14 anos.

- Gosto do seu jeito. - Damien disse, no mesmo tom dito anteriormente pelo loiro.

Aos poucos eles iam cessando o riso, mas sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Damien voltou a ser menos detestável e Phillip, apesar de um homem feito, ainda tinha aquele olhar infantil, entregue e completamente apaixonado por aquele cabeludo barbado, que cantava sobre amor o amor, vida e destino, só que numa voz gutural e fazendo caretas. Não era só impossível fugir do elevador, era também impossível para ambos fugir daquele abraço, daquele momento e, inevitavelmente daquele beijo que começava devagar, como se ambos pedissem permissão mutuamente para o ato.

Nem de longe aquilo foi parecido com o primeiro beijo que deram. Foi mais longo, mais molhado e mais demorado. Principalmente, sem sombra de dúvidas, mais seguro e com muito, muito menos receio. Estavam em total sintonia naquele momento, talvez mais do que há dez anos atrás. Damien passou uma das mãos pela nuca do loiro e, com a outra mão, circundou sua cintura, descendo pelas costas e apertando o traseiro dele com força. Ouviu um gemido sufocado do loiro, motivo pelo qual sentiu seu corpo subir a temperatura rapidamente.

_- Ei, vocês estão aí? _- Dizia uma voz conhecida, mas abafada, na pequena caixa de som do interfone do comunicador do elevador. Os dois levaram o susto do ano e se afastaram mais rápido do que imaginavam que poderiam.

- Estamos. - Foi Pip quem respondeu apertando o botão para falar, porque Damien parecia perturbado demais pra dizer qualquer coisa. Fato esse que estava estampado em seu rosto, o que despertou em Phillip uma leve vontade de rir. - Estamos bem.

- _Mesmo que desse jeito, que maravilha saber que está aqui, Pip!_ - O pai de Damien dizia genuinamente feliz. Pip sorriu.

- É bom estar em casa, Jason. - Phillip respondeu e puxou Damien de volta para perto dele, sob protestos sussurrados de "o que você está fazendo?" - Alguma previsão para nos tirar daqui?

- _Bom, é véspera de Natal. Mas o síndico conseguiu chamar alguém. Em alguns minutos vocês já estarão fora daí._

- Tudo bem, levem o tempo que precisar. - Phillip disse e Damien olhou pra ele como se pudesse realmente atirar raios laser pelos olhos. Murmurou um "ficou maluco?" enquanto que Pip ria de um jeito extremamente engraçado. Parecia uma criança fazendo travessuras. Segurava a mão de Damien e não tirava os olhos dele sequer para encarar o interfone enquanto falava.

- _Certo e... Damien?_ - Jason chamou pelo filho que agora tentava se afastar de um Pip mordiscando sua orelha e ainda rindo.

- Que foi? - Ele respondeu rapidamente. Era como se procurasse por olhos vigiando-os.

- _Comporte-se, meu filho._ - E desligou. Pip deu uma gargalhada que Damien teve certeza que o prédio todo ouviu. Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso com a "recomendação" do pai.

- Tem câmera nesse caralho? - Damien entrou num desespero momentâneo.

- Claro que tem. - Phillip disse fingindo uma expressão séria. Uma brincadeira, lógico.

- Não tem não, pára de palhaçada, Phillip. - Damien franziu o cenho ao ver o outro rindo até ficar corado. - Falo sério, já pensou se vamos parar no TMZ?

- Não acho que sejamos famosos o suficiente pra aquele bando de abutre se preocupar conosco. - Foi a resposta do loiro ainda em meio a risos. Damien permanecia sério, mas tinha as feições menos endurecidas. Estava mais a vontade por sentir a cabeça do outro pousando em seu ombro quando o forçava a deslizar junto com ele de costas para a parede do elevador. Os dois agora sentavam no chão e mais um momento de silêncio se instaurou.

- O que acha que devemos fazer? - Damien perguntou quando sentiu a cabeça do loiro recostar confortavelmente em seu ombro.

- Acho que nossas famílias não vão se importar. - Pip respondeu num tom ingênuo e até esperançoso.

- Como se fossem eles minha real preocupação. - Damien quase riu. Não poderia se importar menos. - Mas... Ambos trabalhamos viajando muito. - Ele disse um pouco receoso e preocupado. - Como vamos fazer isso funcionar?

Phillip não tinha uma boa resposta, realmente aquilo não havia passado por sua cabeça. Normalmente essa racionalidade vinha mesmo de Damien. Ele se preocupava mais com resultados futuros enquanto que Phillip era guiado pela emoção do momento. Sentiu um certo receio quando desencostou a cabeça do ombro do outro, sentando com a coluna ereta e tentando pensar como o adulto que era, não como se ainda fosse um adolescente que adorava entoar cânticos sobre como o amor vence barreiras.

Porque isso estava há milhares de quilômetros de ser verdade em um relacionamento.

- Podemos mudar algumas coisas em nossa rotina... Eu não me importo de ceder alguns compromissos, abrir mão de certas coisas... - Phillip dizia com aquela serenidade ímpar. - Acho que deveríamos mesmo tentar dessa vez. - Ele estava realmente determinado a não deixar Damien escapar.

Damien concordou com um sorriso fraco. Ele realmente precisava ver com seus próprios olhos, mas também estava mais do que disposto a tentar. Há muito tempo não se sentia daquela forma e agora, sentado ao lado de Pip, ele olhava com mais atenção para o rosto dele e os olhos com aquela cor gelada que era tão infiel ao que ele tinha no coração, sorriu como se estivesse prestes a confessar uma travessura.

- Bom, já que me contou sobre Helsinki... - Damien começou e Phillip prestava atenção com curiosidade, mais devido à expressão do músico do que pela forma com que ele começava a falar. - Tenho que confessar algo também.

- O que você fez, _DamienDamon_? - E Pip já estava rindo só de imaginar o esforço que ele estava fazendo para contar aquilo. Damien raramente admitia alguma coisa com aquele tom de "eu sei que foi errado". Ele voltava a ter cinco anos, confessando para o pai que tinha mesmo colocado fogo na lixeira da escola.

_Flashback_

_Paris, uma semana após o show em Helsinki._

_ Não que uma cidade romântica como Paris fosse capaz de mexer com Damien, mas ele tinha que admitir nem que fosse apenas para si mesmo, que o lugar era espetacular. Estava tranquilo naquele dia, estava descansando. Não haveria shows em Paris, a banda estava fazendo uma escala longa antes de partir para a América do Sul. Fariam shows no Brasil, no Chile e na Argentina._

_ Damien andava devagar pelo Champs-Élysées, observando as pessoas sem muita pressa, realmente mais preocupadas em admirar a beleza do lugar – claro, pensou Damien, a maioria deveria ser turista mesmo._

_ Sentou-se em um dos bancos da calçada comercial que parecia não ter fim e viu alguém um artista de rua, desenhando caricaturas para as pessoas. Ele parecia muito simpático e atendia uma fila de pessoas que esperavam a sua vez. Instintivamente a cidade e aquela cena, foram mais do que suficiente para lhe trazer de volta a lembrança de quem ele mais tentava não pensar em todos aqueles anos._

_ Não que ele estivesse pensando direito, mas tirou o celular do bolso e, em seu buscador, digitou o nome da cidade junto com o nome de Phillip Pirrup._

_ Para sua surpresa, não tinha encontrado apenas o endereço da galeria, mas dezenas de artigos sobre ele, escritos pela crítica especializada. Algumas fotos dele em eventos, ou andando na rua. Alguns vídeos e também entrevistas de artigos em revistas._

_ Ele localizou pelo aplicativo de GPS do celular o endereço da galeria e descobriu que poderia ir a pé até lá se quisesse. Era perto dali e não demoraria mais que vinte minutos caminhando. Uma caminhada que seria até interessante para ele, pois poderia a qualquer momento simplesmente mudar de ideia e trocar o rumo._

_ Mas não o fez, apesar de ter ponderado sobre o que estava fazendo. Ele respirou fundo quando viu que tinha encontrado o lugar. Não tinha certeza se Pip estaria lá e nem se de fato iria entrar, qualquer um perceberia que ele não saberia o que estava fazendo se entrasse._

_ Movido por pura curiosidade, ele entrou no lugar. Era mais espaçoso do que parecia, paredes completamente brancas e mensas janelas de vidro. Algumas flores decorativas que nem que sua vida dependesse disso, Damien saberia quais eram. Ele ajeitou o sobretudo preto e sentiu-se mal por estar usando aquelas botas pesadas em um lugar tão silencioso e que contrastava tanto com seu estilo. Ele ajeitou os cabelos que estavam nos ombros jogando-os para trás. O delineador de seus olhos estava um pouco apagado e borrado, como se ele tivesse esfregado com água para tirar uma maquiagem que, na verdade, era à prova d'água. Ele não queria parecer amador, mas definitivamente parecia um turista que tinha entrado apenas para pedir informação._

_ - Bonjour. - Uma moça aproximou-se dele simpática, mas um pouco desconfiada. Damien já estava acostumado com aquilo._

_ - Oi. Eu não faço francês. - Ele foi direto, mas não agressivo. Nesse momento, a moça sorriu como se tivesse entendido tudo: ela realmente teve certeza que era um turista perdido._

_ - Sem problemas! - Ela respondeu em inglês. - Em que posso ajudar?_

_ - Eu queria falar com o pintor. - Damien disse simulando uma confiança que não tinha. Especialmente pelo fato de ter usado "pintor" para se referir ao dono da galeria. A moça segurou o riso com um sorriso simpático._

_ - Phillip vem à galeria apenas uma vez por semana. Ele geralmente fica em seu ateliê. - Ela respondeu calmamente, como se explicasse a uma criança. Damien soltou um "oh sim" com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, querendo dizer que tinha entendido. - Mas estou à diposição caso queria deixar algum recado ou algum telefone, posso pedir a ele para retornar._

_ - Não. Não precisa. - Ele disse sorrindo automaticamente, sem muita emoção. - Só vim mesmo para... - Ele parou a frase no meio quando olhava ao redor. Fixou os olhos na parede centrar da galeria, onde um quadro específico era impossível não ser notado._

_ - Entendo, todos que vêm aqui tem a mesma reação. - Ela respondeu ao perceber para onde Damien estava olhando._

_ Ele não entendia nada de arte moderna, nem antiga e nem de qualquer tempo na história. Não entendia sobre cores, texturas, estilos e não poderia sequer nomear mais do que 3 pintores famosos. Ele andava devagar até o quadro, como se ponderasse chegar mais perto. A moça o acompanhou e era fascinante perceber sua expressão de completo espanto ao ver a pintura._

_ Foi quando, além dele, ela também percebeu._

_ - "Os olhos dele". - Ela disse baixinho, traduzindo o nome em francês que Pip havia escolhido para a pintura. Agora tudo fazia sentido. "Deve ser o melhor amigo", pensou Eloah._

_ - O que? - Damien tinha ouvido ela dizer algo, mas não havia prestado atenção. Mal podia acreditar que Phillip tinha pintado seus olhos. Aquele fogo dentro, era um grande gigantesco. E ele só acreditou mesmo quando olhou para o canto do quadro, na parte debaixo do lado direito, a assinatura de Pip._

_ - São seus olhos. - Ela disse agora sorrindo e não olhando mais para a pintura, mas para os olhos de Damien._

_ - Ele falou de mim pra você? - Damien perguntou surpreso, mas querendo soar natural._

_ - Não. - Eloah sorriu entendendo pela apreensão do homem que ele nunca soube da existência do quadro. - Mas está na cara. Literalmente. - Brincou ela. - Me chamo Eloah._

_ - Damien. - Ele respondeu sem se importar muito em saber quem ela era. Ele estreitou os olhos para ter certeza de que eram os dele mesmo, mas não tinha nem como negar. Tinha o delineador e era incrível como Pip conseguiu atingir a mesma cor exata. - Thorn. - Ele continuou respirando fundo e agora olhando para ela. - Damien Thorn._

_ - Muito prazer. - Ela disse ainda sorrindo, era realmente um prazer pra ela. - Se quiser, posso ligar para Phillip avisar que você está aqui. - Ela já se encaminhava para onde o telefone da galeria ficava, na sua mesa da recepção. - Ele vai vir correndo para vê-lo, tenho certeza. - Nesse momento, Damien teve certeza que, de fato, Pip não tinha falado dele para ela._

_ - Não, por favor, não precisa. - Ele disse fazendo um sinal com a mão, pedindo com veemência para que ela não ligasse. Ela parou sem entender, mas fazia alguma ideia naquele momento que algo certamente aconteceu entre eles. Entendia todo o segredo e mistério que Phillip usava para descrever de onde aqueles olhos tinham saído._

_ - Certo. - Disse ela mostrando que respeitava o pedido dele._

_ Damien olhou novamente para o quadro e tinha tantas perguntas para Phillip naquele momento que mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Não porque eram seus olhos, mas ele realmente estava surpreso com todo aquele talento e sensibilidade de Phillip, em usar os olhos do músico, sua única porta de entrada._

_ - Quer dizer... - Ele se sobressaltou e encarou a moça de novo. - Ligue, mas não diga nada sobre mim. Diga a ele que quero comprar o quadro. Não me interessa quanto custa. - Ele dizia decidido, não prepotente._

_ - Sinto muito, senhor Thorn. - Ela disse não deixando de esconder que sentia-se mal por estar prestes a decepcioná-lo. - Mas... "Seus olhos" não estão a venda. - Um gracejo triste e filosófico. Damien gostou. - Muitos tentaram, ele sempre recusou. Ele leva o quadro em todas as galerias que abre, é incrível como as pessoas ficam encantadas com a paixão expressa nessa pintura, no desejo, luxúria... - Meio que sem querer, ela já estava analisando a pintura para ele. - Eu mesma continuaria dando lances se tivesse dinheiro suficiente para tentar subornar a mente de Phillip. - Ela brincou. - Desculpe, deve ser estranho para você, uma vez que os olhos são seus._

_ - É um pouco. - Ele olhou a pintura de relance novamente. - Mas eu gostaria mesmo de comprar. Acho que deve entender o porquê._

_ - Acho que sim. E acho que Phillip também vai entender. Quem sabe você seja a única pessoa para quem ele ache justo vender. Vou ligar pra ele e dizer que você quer..._

_ - Não. - Novamente o músico a interrompeu. Ela ficou confusa. - Não quero que ele saiba que comprei o quadro. Diga que... - Ele pegou seu celular e ligou para seu empresário. - Diga que é para Rod Smallwood._

_ - Não acho que..._

_ - Por favor. - Damien insistiu. O caso é que Eloah conhecia seu chefe e amigo muito bem para saber que era muito pouco provável que ele fosse vender. - Uma tentativa. - Ele disse e afastou-se em seguida, falava com Rod ao telefone._

_ Eloah suspirou conformada, iria ligar para Phillip já sabendo que ele diria não e, provavelmente, não iria entender o porque de ela ter ligado, já que era de conhecimento dela há anos que a resposta dele quanto àquele quadro era não. Era sempre não._

_ Mas ela ligou mesmo assim. Tentou ser um pouco mais persuasiva, nem que isso envolvesse mentir para ele. Phillip escondeu dela segredos, acho que não faria mal que ela tivesse algum também, especialmente se tratava-se de uma boa causa, como era justamente o caso. Eloah finalmente tinha que concordar que nada seria mais justo do que o próprio Damien ter o quadro, até porque ela sabia que isso não seria segredo por muito tempo, afinal, eram praticamente família._

_ - Oi, querida. - Phillip atendeu carinhoso do outro lado da linha._

_ - Oi, Pip. Desde já peço desculpas pela ligação. - Ela começou. - Mas é sobre o Ses yeux._

_ - Sim? - Pip pareceu distraído por um momento, mas prestava prestando atenção._

_ - Tem alguém interessado em comprar. - Ela disse já esperando a resposta negativa do chefe. Em sua frente, Damien se aproximava mostrando a tela do celular com uma espécie de ficha sobre quem era Rod Smallwood._

_ Do outro lado da linha, Phillip estava om seu avental sujo de tinta. Tinha um pincel em mãos e olhava a tela em branco a qual logo começaria a pintar. Mais uma vez alguém queria comprar seu mais adorado quadro. Geralmente ele nem pensaria a respeito, simplesmente diria não, agradeceria muitas vezes pela insistência, pelo prestígio, ficaria lisonjeado... Mas a resposta jamais mudava. Mas naquele fim de tarde, ele encarou a Torre Eiffel da janela do último andar do prédio comercial onde tinha seu ateliê. Ficava há mais ou menos cinco quadras de sua galeria. Mal sabia ele que estava, novamente, perto de Damien._

_ Ele lembrou-se do que havia visto em Helsinki. Não estava com raiva, não estava irritado com Damien, mas definitivamente aquele não era um cara com qualquer tipo de pensamento ou espaço em sua vida para Phillip. Por um momento, sentiu que talvez ele precisava, de alguma forma, seguir o exemplo de Damien e deixar pra lá, seguir em frente e deixar seu desapego por aquele quadro fora de sua vida. Afinal, não era pelo dinheiro, mas porque sentia que aqueles olhos estavam começando a se tornar uma lembrança constante de alguém que ele, mais do que nunca agora, precisava deixar ir._

_ - Quem? - Ele respondeu após um longo silêncio. Eloah arregalou os olhos e gaguejou um pouco antes de responder._

_ - Rod Smallwood. - Ela fixou no celular de Damien. - Um empresário britânico que está na cidade por mais uns dois dias._

_ - Certo. - Pip disse respirando fundo, como se tomasse coragem. - Marque um encontro com ele, diga que estarei à disposição amanhã, a partir das 15 horas, para ouvir a proposta dele._

_ - É mesmo? - Eloah mal conseguia conter a surpresa. - Tem certeza, Pip?_

_ - Mas é claro. - Ele sorriu com uma mistura de conformidade e tristeza. - Está na hora de vender._

Pip encarava boquiaberto um Damien contando a história com uma certa culpa. Não queria ter mentido, e até aquele momento, não entendia o porque dele ter escondido de Phillip que havia sido ele o comprador, usou seu empresário apenas para cobrir o fato de que, no fundo, achava que Phillip não o julgaria digno de ter aquela olha de arte.

- Onde está o quadro? - Phillip perguntou ainda chocado. - O que fez com ele?

- Está seguro, na parede do meu apartamento. - Damien disse como se o tranquilizasse. Phillip fazia aquele quadro parecer um filho perdido que tinha finalmente encontrado.

- Damien, eu... - Phillip sentia-se confuso e um pouco desnorteado. Talvez até um pouco constrangido, como se tivesse "roubado" algo de Damien e ele veio pedir de volta.

- Me desculpe por mentir. - Damien o interrompeu. - Eu estava nervoso, estava com medo de te ver em Paris. Mas quando me disse que esteve em Helsinki, achei que nada seria mais justo do que você saber também.

- Você me procurou e não falou comigo. - Phillip disse sorrindo mais calmo.

- É, igual a você. - Damien franziu o cenho rindo, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Ele sentiu o abraço de Pip como se estivesse aliviado, tanto por saber onde estava seu quadro quanto por, depois de tanto tempo, conseguirem falar a verdade e não esconderem mais nada um do outro. Não só isso, mas recuperar aquele conforto de estarem perto, de conversarem, de poderem ser quem eles eram quando estivessem juntos.

E, além disso, ainda tinham toda aquela magia de poderem se descobrir mais uma vez, já que o tempo passou e eles também não tinha permanecido os mesmos. As novas descobertas ainda estariam ali.

A oportunidade de _se conhecerem_ de novo.

Naquele momento, não eram só as portas do elevador que se abriam dando passagem para que eles passassem e irem de encontro com a família, mas as portas de um novo começo, um novo relacionamento e o renascimento dos sentimentos era o que marcava não só pela data, onde renovamos as esperanças em todo Natal, mas também porque um novo ano estava prestes a começar em uma semana. Os dois tinham tudo para recomeçar e, dessa vez, agarraram a oportunidade de criar e realizar todas as suas resoluções de Ano Novo.


End file.
